The invention is a compact V-type internal combustion engine. V-type internal combustion engines including a plurality of pistons and cylinders acting on a crankshaft and having a common cylinder head are known and are described, for example in "Automobiltechnisches Handbuch"/"Handbook of Automotive Engineering", 18th Edition (1953), 2d Vol., pp. 48 and 94. If the engine is designed such that the cylinders are formed in two banks, and the banks are arranged so that the angle between the longitudinal axes of the cylinders of the first bank relative to the longitudinal axes of the cylinders of the second bank is small, for example, 10.degree.-20.degree., it is possible to create a compact or short engine, which also has a comparatively small width.
A further advantage of this type of construction results from the close lateral spacing between cylinder valves of the two banks of cylinders. Not only will one camshaft suffice to actuate the valves associated with both banks of cylinders, but also a common cylinder head may be provided for all the cylinders.